


Interlude: Last Brain Cell

by hahahaharlequin



Series: [TSUKIKAGE] "Are Ya Winning, Tobio?" [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, OC - Karasuno First Years - Freeform, OC - Karasuno Second Years - Freeform, OC - Toshiki Hibiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: "Dumb, stupid liars"indeed, Hinata.Their friendsarea couple.A couple of idiots in love with each other.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: [TSUKIKAGE] "Are Ya Winning, Tobio?" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113
Collections: Includes Karasuno OCs





	Interlude: Last Brain Cell

**Author's Note:**

> // spacing is a bit weird, and POVs change with every jump, sorry!

It wasn't all the time that the team Captain would invite the team out to the city to shop and relax. It wasn't  _ all  _ the time either that their Vice-Captain Kageyama and Middle blocker Tsukishima would wordlessly sit beside each other on the train ride to Sendai City. 

Sure, Tsukishima-senpai isn't paying attention to him, nor anyone for that matter, and was scrolling through his phone, while Kageyama-senpai was arguing with their captain Yamaguchi, and their Ace Hinata over where they should first go to. 

Beside him, the Ban-brothers were also making their own itinerary, while Felix was double-checking a list he was looking over when they'd just boarded the train. The others who were free were all either looking out the windows, or chatting with each other and their managers, who were also busy double-checking their lists of supplies they needed to restock for the club. 

When they had all alighted and exited the station, the rather large group have all decided to go their own ways, and meet at the Food Park near the station so they can all have lunch together. Kageyama and Hinata had been arguing about something when they left the group first, with Yamaguchi trailing behind them, occasionally hitting the other two on the head. 

Tsukishima went in the opposite direction, mumbling something about checking a music store, and before he could walk away, Ashiya the Elder was already talking his ears off about bands and music, and the like.

With no idea where he wanted to go, Toshiki agreed to accompany the managers' shopping.

* * *

After about an hour of going around, into and out different shops, and really. Yachi-senpai was enjoying this a lot more than any other person would, but when she explained that it was her first time getting to go around more shops without getting chased out, or having a fight break out because of the constant arguing the other third years would cause, she decided shopping without them is just as fun, and more peaceful. 

They all agreed not to mention it to any of them, later. 

Once Yachi-senpai and the other managers and Toshiki had finished checking out stores they passed, they all decided to head back to rendezvous with the others for lunch. 

On the way back, they meet their haggard-looking Captain and Ace, who both weakly admit that they'd lost Kageyama in a huge crowd, after their Vice-Captain thought he saw his older sister, and decided to run after them. 

There was a guilty expression painted on Hinata-senpai's face, obviously troubled for, and because of his friend. 

As a means to not worry anyone else, they all agreed with Yachi-senpai when she suggested they all find somewhere to sit at the Food Park. There were stalls that sold different kinds of food, ranging from snacks to rice and noodle meals. There was also an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet line, but Yachi-senpai and Yamaguchi-senpai had already covered Hinata-senpai's eyes, and steered him away before he could even get a plate and chopsticks. 

Behind the stalls were more tables and sitting space, so the first years were instructed to secure enough tables and chairs for the whole team. 

Near the edge of the park, just along the stone wall surrounding the space, two people who look oddly familiar are sitting together, sharing an earphone splitter jack. 

The shorter of the two had a mop of messy, dark hair on his head, and wore the same style and colour of vest as the one Kageyama-senpai was wearing. 

The one beside him was only slightly taller, and was wearing a beanie where small tufts of blond hair peek out from under it. His broad shoulders look warm and inviting, and slumped in relaxation, unlike the usual stiffness of Tsukishima-senpai's...

Right?

* * *

Toshiki was gone for a while now, and Yamaguchi couldn't help worrying if the guy fell into a ditch, or if he hurt himself, so he resigns from his position of keeping Hinata in place by firmly planting both his hands on Hinata's shoulders to keep him from running back to the Buffet table. 

They didn't have enough money left to avail that for everyone-- at the moment-- so Yamaguchi could only whisper an apology as he ushered Hinata away to a more secluded area that can accomodate their number. 

Toshiki, Yamaguchi supposed, was one of the more serious members they currently have on the team. He reminded Yamaguchi of Tsukishima back then, only less snarky, and wasn't one to instigate arguments. 

Maybe... he was more of Ushiwaka, now that Yamaguchi thought back on it. He was also the more innocent one even among his fellow first years. But his passion for the sport was unrivaled, and he was able to fit in quickly into the big shoes Nishinoya-senpai left him when he graduated.

Following the trail to where Toshiki headed off to, he finds the first year standing behind a tree. When he saw Yamaguchi coming over to him, he pulled the captain out of sight, and shook his head as he wore a frightened look on his face. 

"Senpai! Captain!" He whisper-yelled, covering his own mouth as if he'd just said a bad word. 

Yamaguchi was slightly less worried for Toshiki now, and more curious than ever. He caught sight of Hinata running towards them, only, he didn't seem to see him and Toshiki waving their arms above their heads, in case there was a wild animal in the area, or anything. 

Yamaguchi was even  _ more  _ curious, now that Hinata is stumbling past them with a blank face, dazed and confused. 

Approaching his friend, he can hear him mumble a  _ "Dumb, stupid liars,"  _ under his breath, before he's gone, and probably back with the rest of their group.

From his expression alone, Yamaguchi had a firm grasp now of  _ who  _ it was that his spooked  _ kouhai  _ and friend might have seen. 

The magnitude of the scene they walked in on? Well, Yamaguchi would rather not hear it when he's about to have lunch.

* * *

Later, once they're all settled down and waiting for their orders, neither Toshiki nor Hinata confessed to what they'd seen; instead, they sent each other looks only they knew what it meant, from opposite ends of the long table they were able to secure. 

Just as they were all about to dig in, the missing Kageyama and Tsukishima appear with matching cups of bubble tea in their hands, walking side by side, and both wearing sour expressions. 

"Where were you guys?" Kageyama was the first to speak, and Hinata promptly choked on his yakisoba _. "Fuck _ !" He swore as he reached for a napkin. 

"We  _ looked  _ everywhere for you, Kageyama, running off like that, what are you, five?" Yamaguchi scolded him, blowing over his takoyaki as he did so.

Tsukishima hits Kageyama on the head, "why'd you run off like that? What if you got lost for real?" He tuts, like he normally does. 

The fond look in his eyes, though, was a nice personal touch Yamaguchi could notice a mile away. Even the rest of their team seemed to have caught on-- even the Ban-brothers have to hold themselves back from pointing it out... or maybe that was because of Yachi-san kicking at everyone's feet under the table, as if to warn and keep them from making any further comments about things that are so  _ obvious already. _

"You found me, anyway, so what are you so mad at me for?" Kageyama counters, and there was a resounding gasp that echoed from their table. 

"I  _ know,  _ King, but what if I  _ hadn't  _ found you, what then?" Tsukishima clicks his tongue before taking a long sip of his bubble tea, which was at its last couple of sips now. 

Once he's emptied his drink, he handed it over to Kageyama, who rips the lid open, and  _ tak, tak, tak!  _ taps the bottom of the cup so the pearls fell into his open mouth. 

As he did this, he exchanged Tsukishima's empty cup with Kageyama's still half-full cup, and drank down its contents. 

As they did this interaction with practised ease, Yamaguchi and the rest just stared,  _ watching  _ the two match each other's speed and accuracy as if they'd been doing this for a long time now. 

_ "Dumb, stupid liars"  _ indeed, Hinata.

Their friends  _ are  _ a couple. 

A couple of idiots in love with each other. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> // Hello again! 
> 
> The title of this fic is borrowed from the song [Last Brain Cell by _Dumb Stupid Liars_](https://open.spotify.com/track/0WcOhETJmo8cOI1myS6leS?si=xG_si_nUTbOABjvaxVAGfw)


End file.
